Elaine's return party
by formidable fantasies of love
Summary: Okay, so what if when Elaine gets revived, Ban and her immediately go to the Boar Hat and have a welcoming party around the campfire with the group. I'm sorry, I don't have access to the manga, so I don't know if this actually happens. This is my first fanfic, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so what if when Elaine gets revived, Ban and her immediately go to the Boar Hat and have a party around the campfire. I'm sorry, but I don't have access to the manga, so I don't know this happens or not. All I know is that at some part in the story, Elaine does come back to life. This is my first Fanfic! Enjoy.**

 **P.S. this story includes marshmallows, I don't think that they had marshmallows in their time, but they are there because marshmallows.**

"Are we going to the fairy tree you planted, Ban?" asked a curious Elaine as she floated along-side him.

"Naw, someplace else…" Ban replied in a laid-back voice, hands behind his head in a relaxed state as he walked. "It's a secret~." he added in his fun sing-song voice while lightly tapping her nose, he then grinned while saying, "You're gonna love it!" So Elaine continued to follow Ban down the everlasting road.

.

.

.

Their journey had been longer than Ban had estimated, causing Elaine to doubt her beloved, "Ban, we have been walking for a few hours now, do you even know where we are going?" she asked, once again curious.

"Almost there!" He then covered her eyes, "Don't look."

"How can I look if you are covering my eyes?" Elaine replied back.

They walked on for a few more minutes,"Ta-Da!" Ban exclaimed as he removed his hands from Elaine's eyes, revealing the Boar Hat.

"What is this place?" she asked, looking around the area and at the door of the cozy tavern, the floor mat had a nice 'Welcome' printed on it.

"Welcome to the Boar Hat! This is my workplace! And where I live! Mi casa es tu casa I guess… Here, we ain't done yet!" He then grabbed her by the arm and hid under the window. "Okay, so you are going to walk inside the building, you will be greeted by a silver haired waitress which will probably think you are a child, if she doesn't, then I will come in right after you and I can introduce you, if she does, play along, okay?"

"Wait! by myself!" she asked in a nervous tone.

"Go go go!"and he shoved her in the door, then immediately switching his attention to in the window to watch the fun begin with a devious grin spread across his face.

.

.

.

Elaine heard the door close behind her as she met eyes with the silver haired waitress Ban was talking about,"Hello, little missy! Welcome to the Boar Hat." said the waitress with a sweet smile, "What brings you here?"

"Um...well" Elaine replied while looking around the area nervously. She twiddled her thumbs. Suddenly, the door opened again and a tall shadow crawled over them, it was Ban, an irate look in his eyes.

"What did you call her?" he asked, looking down at Elizabeth as if he was offended to what she had said.

Silence was heard throughout the tavern."O-oh, Sir Ban, I-l didn't realize that you would come back so suddenly, how are you?" she asked, surprised to see Ban's instant walk through the door.

"It is nice to see you again too...Elizabeth. Now, I asked you a question." he replied back.

"Oh, I was just asking this little girl why she came here, I thought we could treat her to a meal?." she answered pleasantly.

His eyebrow twitched,"What did you just call her?" he said in an intimidating tone.

Elaine then caught on and pulled a frightening tone as well as a straight face, "I am not a child." she said firmly while floating up to make herself taller than Elizabeth.

This scared her, "I-I didn't m-mean to upset you...uh...mam."

Ban summoned his sacred treasure and walked up beside Elaine, he sighed, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but people don't get off easy when they call my girl a child." he said while narrowing his eyes.

She stood perfectly still with fear radiating from her eyes,"I'm s-sorry, I-I really am…" she stuttered.

Immediately, the two were on the floor laughing. Ban wiped a tear from his eye, "We really got you good didn't we?" he continued to laugh.

"Oh my god your

face!" Elaine said as she pointed at Elizabeth. "She was like 'He's going to kill me,'!" she mimicked gleefully.

"You should have seen it!" Ban exclaimed happily, still on the floor of the little tavern.

"I don't understand…" Elizabeth said with a confused look on her face.

Ban stood up and put away his weapon while with Elaine floated up to Elizabeth's level. "I'm sorry, I never introduced myself." she then held out her hand, "I'm Elaine."

Elizabeth gladly accepted the greeting, "Oh, I'm Elizabeth. Are you a friend of Ban's?"

"No moron, she's my girlfriend!~" Ban answered in a sing-song voice as he put his arm around her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize, and... sorry for calling you a child, Elaine." Suddenly, Oslo came down the stairs, yawned, and laid down on the floor. "Oh, hi Oslo,

She looked in the dog's direction,"Oslo?!" Elaine exclaimed happily. She flew over and hugged the dog. "I haven't seen you in so long!" Oslo barked back to her as if he was greeting her back. Suddenly, footsteps were then heard on the stairs, Elaine turned her attention away from Oslo and looked up to see a short, light-brown haired boy carrying a green pillow. "Harlequin? Is it really you?" she asked, overcome with nostalgia.

"E-Elaine?" he said, suffering from nostalgia just as much as his little sister.

She then rushed toward King and embraced him with joy, "I've missed you."

He hugged her back, "I've missed you too, Elaine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Seven Deadly Sins.**

Elaine was floating near Ban, the little fairy was anxious to see what her beloved thief had up his sleeve. The Fox sin had called the entire group into the bar to announce something. On top of the mentioned announcement, Ban had also told her that the surprise wasn't over. If she was really the human child she looked like, she would have been nagging and questioning the bandit relentlessly, eager to see the continuation of her arrival.

"So what's this for Ban?" Meliodas asked with his usual light hearted grin, but his face shifted to a serious look with his next statement, "I hope this includes you apologizing to Elizabeth for scaring her like that," Meliodas was standing closer to Elizabeth that usual, which was still close, but it was easy to tell he was more concerned for the princess's well-being rather than wanting to let rosy cheeks be seen on her face when he touched her. And everyone knew, when Meliodas had something other than pervy thoughts on his mind, he meant business, especially if it was about his, emphasis on his, Princess Elizabeth.

Instead of Ban answering his captain, he walked over to the bar counter as if Meliodas said nothing, grabbed a bottle of ale, and sat at a stool at the counter. Elaine followed up by taking a seat directly on the counter, right next to the sin of greed. "Well, since the cap'n insists, I'm sorry for frightening you like that, Elizabeth. Please understand that I would never hurt you and it was none other than a simple prank…" Ban said sincerely.

"Thank you Sir Ban, but you really didn't need to apologize." The princess replied shyly.

"Yes he does, Elizabeth," The Captain corrected, "He isn't aloud to scare you, no one is, and anyone who tries will surely die by my hands,"

Ban took a swig of his ale, "Well, since we got all that fixed. I wanna introduce this lovely young lady in front of you, this is Elaine, my girlfriend," Ban could tell that King was cringing by the time he finished that sentence.

Elaine smiled happily while waving, a sweet, little, silent greeting. "I am glad to meet all you," Elaine would have had rose pink on her cheeks from Ban giving her the title of his girlfriend, but honestly, she was too happy to really care. Heck, everything so far has been perfect, it's not like it can't last. After the small smile and comment she had made, Elaine turned her attention too the bottle Ban was grasping. Elaine didn't realize it minutes ago, but he was holding ale. The sight of it brought back memories of the seven days the two stayed together at the fountain of youth's tree. "What kind of ale is that, Ban?" she asked.

"Vanya ale, want some?" he responded.

"Sure, why not," The bottle was handed to Elaine. She took a drink. She instantly relaxed. Elaine's arms that were in her lap for a more sophisticated look had now drifted elsewhere, one was behind her to lazily hold up her back, while the other held the bottle next to her on the counter. Her legs that were so tightly together almost nervously had changed to a crossed formation, which let her bare, yet untouched, feet hang out from under her simple white gown. Her face was now flushed with pink and her eyes were half lidded. Elaine let out a yawn and drunken giggle, "Yep, still as bitter as I remember,"

"C'mere you," Ban mused happily as he pulled the fairy off the counter and onto his lap. "If this stuff is so bitter to you than why do you insist on drinking it?" The bandit asked as he pulled her closer.

She replied with an "Eh…" Drunk or not, it was obvious that Elaine was more laid back than her older brother.

Ban surveyed the room, "Well, I guess everyone's here. Even Diane, those pills Merlin gave you working out?"

"Yes, they are working fine," Diane said with a smile. It was nice to see her and King holding hands as he sat on Chastiefol.

Ban grabbed the bottle off the counter and took another drink, he then handed the bottle to Elaine and continued talking, "Well, You know Elaine, and… her name… But she doesn't you guys," He started to name each of the team while pointing them out. "So we got the Captain, Meliodas. The tiny pig is Master. The princess, you know her. Diane. Four eyes, also known as Gowther. And Merlin," Elaine held the tip of the bottle to her mouth as she was about to take another drink, Ban pointed at King, "And here's Old Fart," In an instant, Elaine did a spit-take with the ale she tried to swallow, her spit-take came with almost uncontrollable laughter.

"Old Fart!" Elaine continued to laugh, "Well nice to meet you Old Fart!" she joked as she held out her hand to her older brother.

"Elaine, you're drunk," he countered in an unhappy tone.

"Yeah so?" the drunken two said in unison, "I don't see any problem with her being a little tipsy," Ban added.

He then changed the subject, "Hey! why don't I show you around the area?" he asked the fairy girl.

"Sure! That would be fun!" She replied. Immediately, Ban was bridal carrying her in one arm out the front door of the Boar Hat.

"Hey! Come back with my sister!" was the last thing Elaine heard after Ban took off with her into the meadow.

.

.

.

"So what is this place, Ban?" She asked as took another look at the land near the lone bar. The small, cozy building was nestled in the middle of a particularly good sized gap in the forest, the edges of the meadow being covered by various kinds of trees and bushes growing different berries and fruits. The flat, grassy plain was littered with different species of wild flowers and small animals and bugs. The sun shown down on a sparkling blue pond that was clear enough to see catfish swimming with no pattern whatsoever. Near the pond was a dirt circle with burnt logs in the middle, obviously a campsite.

"This is actually where we went after we got to meet again at the capital of the dead," He put his hands behind his head to relax himself a bit. "I told the group to meet me back here so we could get back home quick," he turned to the blonde, "You are staying, right?"

Elaine replied with a sincere smile, "What makes you think I would ever want to leave?"

Ban smiled back and ran from the porch into the meadow, "Catch me if you can!" he called.

"I'll take on that challenge!" She yelled back. Though Elaine was a fast flier, she didn't have the ability to bank as fast Ban could when he ran. Thus, she was failing in catching him. He had no pattern of running and a lot of times he tripped, yet she still wasn't able to get close to Ban. They always were a few feet apart, but still they giggle with happiness.

Ban turned around to run backwards, "Is that all you got?" What he didn't know was that he was running towards the pond.

But Elaine was aware of that, "Ban! Watch out behind you!" Too late, Ban tripped on a rock and was stumbling at the edge.

"Woah!" his arm flailed frantically as he tried to reclaim his balance, but the opposite happened and he toppled into the water. The splash was huge and completely enveloped his body, he was submerged in an instant and nowhere to be seen.

Elaine floated over the water, "Ban?" She called. "Ban, I know you're immortal, so don't try to scare me. Ban?" She continued to search worriedly until something grabbed her foot, Elaine was pulled into the water.

The fairy submerged as well, her eyes were tight shut and her arms wrapped around herself. Elaine was stiff and cold from the water and did none but float under the surface. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab around her waist and the other grab her hand, her lips were warmed by another pair of lips on hers. Elaine opened her eyes to see Ban kissing her, but instead of pulling away, she closed her eyes again and wrapped her other arm around his neck and joined him. She felt perfect when their lips locked, only Ban could make her feel this way. Seconds passed. Realizing her need for oxygen, she hastily pushed Ban away and swam to the surface. Elaine coughed up water and gasped for breath. Seconds after the fox sin emerged too. "You had to end the fun so early?" he whined.

Elaine puffed her cheeks in anger,"What do you mean 'end the fun?' You freaked me out!"

Ban only grinned, "You said it yourself I'm immortal, I can't drown,"

Elaine splashed water at him, "So you use you tripping and falling into the water as a way to kiss me?"

"What else did it look like?" He splashed back. "I didn't pull you in the water to punch you or something!"

Her frowns turned into giggles, "Whatever you idiot!"

"As far as I'm concerned, you enjoyed that kiss!" He splashed more water at the fairy. Ban looked up at the sky, "It's kinda getting dark, we should head inside…"

"Okay," Elaine replied. She floated out of the water and onto the shore as Ban walked. Elaine shivered as her skinned touched the air during sunset, it was at least a little colder than the middle of the day. Ban took off his leather top and put it on Elaine's shoulders, he then proceeded to pick her up and carry her to the Boar Hat.

"If you don't keep warm you're gonna catch a cold,"

"Fairies don't catch colds as easily as humans…" Elaine said as she drifted to sleep in his arms.

.

.

.

"Elaine... Elaine… Elaine, get up!" She heard a familiar voice whisper. The room was dark and she was laying on top of something warm, a hand was shaking her awake.

"W-what…?" she said as she sat up, Elaine looked around to see her brother infront of her and Ban below her, she was sleeping on top of him. _Weird…_ she thought, _My clothes are completely dry… and changed into a pink dress…_ "What is it Harlequin?" she said as she rubbed her left eye. He was sitting cross legged on top of Chastiefol again.

"Ban brought you in here and fell asleep with you, he wouldn't let me near you, c'mon, let's go sleep in the bar with Diane."

"Why should I?" she asked.

"Because I don't want a drunk near my little sister." Harlequin replied bluntly with a scowl.

Elaine scooted away from her brother, "I don't want to."

"Elaine!"

"No!" she turned around to lay back down when Harlequin grabbed the back of her dress, accidentally ripping it. "Kyaaaa!" She squealed on instinct, immediately waking Ban. He shot up and pulled Elaine close to himself.

He looked down to see the back of her dress partially ripped and her older brother grasping some of the cloth from her dress, he looked down on the fairy boy, "What do you think you are doing?" he asked.

"Getting my sister away from you." King said firmly.

"And you intend to do that by ripping her clothes apart?" Ban's eyes twitched with anger.

King was a little intimidated by the sin of greed now, "T-that was an accident," he stuttered, trying to still act confident.

Ban set Elaine beside himself and stood up, now past eye level with King. Without saying anything he grabbed King by the back of the shirt, Chastiefol in his other hand. Ban walked over to a window and shoved King through it. "I'm telling Diane about this." and he shut and locked the window.

The fox sin crawled back into his bed, using Chastiefol as an extra pillow, Elaine in his arms. They fell back asleep, Elaine not realizing that Ban changed her clothes after their water fight.


End file.
